Fallout 3 A Nuke Love Short Story
by BBQ4
Summary: A high school boy's silly love story now revisited by a grown man who still writes like a child.


**Fallout 3 Short Story:**

**A Nuke Love **

The journey for the traveler had been long and exhausting. No matter how many missions he undertook, there was always a void in his chest. No "Thank You" from the countless people he met and helped in his travels would fill it. Sitting on a little hill overlooking the sunset at the empty parking lot of the supermarket, he reflects on his long journey, a lonely afternoon shared in silence.

He remembers helping Moira with her book; he was mesmerized by her enthusiasm to help the people of the wasteland with the survival guide. The dangerous things he did for her, risking his life and limb, all to appeal the beautiful redhead and genuinely help the survivors of this post-apocalyptic world. After gathering all the data for her, she gives him his appreciation, a few items and a goodbye. The traveler, asks if he could stay with her, share a house together. She laughs at the idea; he reacts in confusion, whether the laugh meant the idea was good or ridiculous. "What's the joke?" asks Moira's mercenary, the traveler looks at him and then back at Moira. She tells him the traveler wants to settle down with her. The mercenary also laughs, and tells him that Moira does not share herself with men, he would also try every day to appease her and invite her over but she would say no. "Accept it man, she will not concede."

That was his first rejection, but the traveler took a deep breath and putting one foot in front of the other to continue his travels. He fell in love with one of the women of the vampiric cult, but he found her too extreme for his taste, whenever they would be intimate in bed she liked to soak herself in blood and give him a few playful "bites". He could not stand the constant injuries and feeling that one day, she could kill him whenever their intimate moments got intense. The leader of the cult was disappointed when the traveler took his leave because he was a valuable soldier from him and the brunette freak took indifference to the situation. She did not care whatever happened to him, she would find another cultist to satisfy her fetishes. When he looked back, he felt rejected again, as the freak really did not wave him goodbye or anything, did not even bother to get out of the room they shared to see him off.

He had many one-night stands at the Enclave boat, but no woman would take him, they were all travelers like him but unlike him, they did not want to settle down. Female raiders were an obvious no, their drive for mindless violence and thieving made them unable to establish communication. Staring at the starry night from the hill, he no longer remembers how long it has been, when he left the vault, when his father died and the permanent exile from the vault; losing his first love. All he knew was that he longed for true love, and found it ironic that in this desolate world the people were not interested in that. All they cared were for surviving. He lays on the cold ground, and closes his eyes, awaiting for the next day of disappointment.

One day, he obtained a strange gun, and walking alongside the river fending off mutated crabs on route to one of his houses that was not so far from the Rivet boat. He sees a lone female raider carrying a nail bat. A raider with long orange hair, her skin little tan, blue eyes but dirt all over her face, still, to him she looked different from all the other raiders he had met and killed. He waves hello but the female raider stops walking and hesitates, he looks in confusion, the raider then charges at him with the nail bat. The traveler sighs in disappointment. As he reaches for his handgun, he gets the idea to try out the new gun. Unsheathing it the female raider picks up her pace. He quickly points and shoot the gun at the woman. A beam emanates from the gun and stuns her. The traveler reacts in confusion still pointing the gun at her but lowers it down when she asks him "Hello… where am I?" He responds and asks him if she wants to kill him "Kill you, why would I do that, who am I?" The traveler now has a better grasp of the situation; the gun has erased her memories as a raider and had now no drive for mindless violence and thieving.

After calming himself down, dropping his guard, he sheathes his gun and takes a good look at the clueless female raider. "Who am I?" she asks again, he gives her the most beautiful name he could think of. He takes her hand convinces her to come to his house that was actually a few steps from them.

The lone traveler, wanting to fill his void, decides to take advantage of her amnesiac state, hoping it lasts permanently and make her his wife. The traveler begins to take care of her as they arrive at the house. She showers and as she steps out the traveler is in awe at the sight of her beautiful naked body. He was now sure in love, this was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and her angelic calm voice would charm him to no end. "Do you have towels?" The traveler had now become determined to declare his love to this woman and make love to her.

That night, as the woman lays in bed, he gets next to her and gives her the most passionate kiss he had ever given to a woman in his lifetime. He declares his love; the woman reacts in surprise and kisses him back. Unconditional, simple love, it was the dream of the traveler now realized, and they proceed to make love.

He kissed her, tasted her lips, caressed her beautiful hair, smelled her neck and delivered fully to the woman. They made themselves the perfect couple. At day the traveler would go on missions to keep sustaining the house and get food, while the woman would wait for him and do house chores. She also liked to carve and make sculptures out of wood. Also she would read the many pre-war books the traveler had gathered during his travels. When he would arrive, they would talk, and at night, they would make love.

However, one night, the woman wakes up while lying in the bed alongside the traveler, mysteriously her memories had returned. She looks at him; he was sleeping soundly. Her first thought is to kill him, raid his house and return to the life of a raider. However, she hesitates letting out a deep breath for a few seconds. Her memories when she was amnesiac from the mysterious gun began to surf in. She remembers how good he was to her, how every night they made love and shared passionate kisses. How each other they would tell themselves romantic things, how happy they felt. She grasps her chest and wonders, why not stay like this?

She now remembers that in her previous life, she could never have satisfaction. Fighting, stealing and killing everyday would always leave her at the end of the day feeling empty. She realizes she too had a void feeling, just as he told her. Moreover, their shared time helped filled that void and built something new. She keeps hesitating, whether to return to her old life or remain here.

The next morning, the woman had not yet decided, she knows he's know going to his missions and won't come back until a few days at least. He goes out quietly, looks back at her and he nods, as accepting the fact that next time he arrives most likely he would arrive at an empty house. He says I love you as if it were the last time and he leaves. The woman crosses her arms in surprise, she looks at the house, what they have gathered and built over the years. She sits down and reflects on all the memories. What would her decision be?

_One week later…._

The traveler arrives at his home and finds it just how he left it, but he doesn't see the woman. He sits on the couch and sighs. Then when he least expects it two arms hover him to his chest from behind, "Welcome home…" she smiles and kisses him. "I couldn't go back to my old life... Let's be honest with ourselves from now on." The traveler agrees and asks her if he could kiss her, "You don't have to ask, just do. And hey…" the traveler looks at her eyes, "I love you too…" they lock lips.

_The two lone travelers have now found solace in the void they each filled, they were now happy, they built themselves a paradise in this lone, desolate, wasted world. _

The End


End file.
